


【桃良】淫魔良后续

by Tuki



Series: incubus!Ryoutarou [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, incubus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuki/pseuds/Tuki





	【桃良】淫魔良后续

“呜哇！良太郎你怎么了！”

还未来得及为辛苦得来的胜利而喜悦，龙塔罗斯担心的喊声就引起了桃塔罗斯的注意，他急忙转过身，寻找着良太郎的身影。

良太郎就在离他不远处半跪在地上，仿佛缺氧般急促地呼吸着。其他人都一脸担心地围住良太郎。金塔罗斯安抚般地拍着良太郎的后背，Hana蹲下来询问着他的情况。

“我…我没事的…嗯…”良太郎努力地从口中挤出几个字，但他的脸颊逐渐染上绯红，皮肤变得发烫，声音也变得黏糊糊的。

在与良太郎相处的这几个月中，桃塔罗斯对这种情况再熟悉不过了。

“好了好了，良太郎没事的。”桃塔罗斯强行推开其他人，把良太郎的胳膊搭到自己肩上，将他搀扶了起来。“交给我就好了，回去吧回去吧。”他冲其他人摆摆手。

“喂！桃子！这怎么能叫没事，我们也很担心良太郎哎！”迫切想要帮助良太郎的Hana一时不知道该怎么办，便急躁地将情绪发泄到桃塔罗斯身上，她似乎还想继续抱怨桃塔罗斯的不负责任，但浦塔罗斯拍拍她的肩膀，制止了她。

“Hana小姐，不要激动。”浦塔罗斯平静地解释道，“前辈与良太郎相处的时间比我们任何人都长，他应该是最了解良太郎身体状况的。”他向Hana使了个眼色，让她观察良太郎的状况。

Hana转过头去看良太郎。他紧紧地贴在桃塔罗斯身旁，脸上的神情却逐渐放松起来，仿佛身边有桃塔罗斯的存在就能缓解痛苦，甚至让他感到安心。良太郎能这么无条件投入信任的人，就只有桃塔罗斯一个人了。

Hana无奈地叹了口气，然后说道:“…那好吧，桃塔罗斯你就带良太郎先回去，但要是良太郎出了什么事我绝对饶不了你！”

几分钟后，桃塔罗斯扶着蹒跚的良太郎从Den-liner走了下来，然后往自己家门口走去。

“桃子…桃子…”刚一进门良太郎似乎就抑制不住自己的欲望，反复叫着桃塔罗斯的名字，他紧贴着桃塔罗斯的身体，不停用下体磨蹭着桃塔罗斯的裤子，试图缓解着全身发热的状况。

“喂良太郎，冷静一点。”良太郎这幅反常的诱惑模样让桃塔罗斯莫名脸红起来，他试图挣脱良太郎，想走进房内再想办法，但神志不清的良太郎一直缠着他不放。

不知道哪来的力气，良太郎用力推了桃塔罗斯一把，猝不及防而瞬间失去平衡的他被撞到墙边，在反应过来之前就被良太郎勾住脖子堵上了嘴。

良太郎急切地将舌头伸进桃塔罗斯因为惊讶而微张的嘴唇里，然后挑逗似的缠上他的舌尖，嘴里传来的湿软触感激起一阵阵愉悦的电流，桃塔罗斯忍不住低哼一声，被强行吻到缺氧的他似乎逐渐起了反应。

啊啊啊真是的，去他妈的冷静。

桃塔罗斯立刻环住良太郎的腰，转过身将他按到墙上。良太郎的后脑勺撞上墙壁发出一声闷响，但他似乎并不在意从头上传来的痛感，而是沉浸在和桃塔罗斯的深吻中。

桃塔罗斯的舌头急躁地在良太郎的口中肆虐，两人的舌尖不停交织缠绵，相互舔舐，激起一阵淫荡的水声。

桃塔罗斯顺势脱掉良太郎的裤子，他的内裤前端已经被体液浸湿，后面也湿得一塌糊涂，桃塔罗斯用手覆上他半勃的性器，开始缓缓撸动。

“啊…”发热难耐的皮肤终于得到抚慰，良太郎闭上眼舒服地叹息道，享受着来自下体的酥麻触感。

但是这一细微的快感并不足以平息身体的热量，全身发痒的感觉依然灼烧着良太郎的神经。过了一会，他又不安地躁动起来，他着急地拉着桃塔罗斯还在帮他套弄的手往身后送去。

“桃子…后面…”良太郎平时软绵绵的声音因为欲望而变得妖媚起来，让桃塔罗斯无法拒绝，他吞了口口水，顺从地将两根手指勾进诱人的洞口。

黏滑的手指顺利地侵入到良太郎还在不停淌水的后穴中，温暖潮湿的内襞紧紧地咬住桃塔罗斯不放，仿佛在汲取着生命力。桃塔罗斯用力往更深处探去，试图撑开紧致的皱襞。

“不行…还…还不够…”单靠几根手指根本无法解决问题，良太郎欲求不满地呻吟起来，他不停扭动着下身，渴望通过摩擦来刺激更多快感，那副可怜兮兮又色情的模样真让人想立刻将欲望送入他体内而满足他，但桃塔罗斯仅仅只是啧了一声，他依然不紧不慢地良太郎体内探索着。

就算良太郎曾经说过，因为体质与人类不同的原因，他对痛感的反应会小很多，所以就算桃塔罗斯不扩张的话也不会感觉到很痛苦，但他还是每次都笨拙又细心地为良太郎做足扩张。

至少，他想以这种方式告诉这只天真的小恶魔，就算不是人类，也要爱惜自己的身体啊。

“嗯…”桃塔罗斯的指尖每一次撩过柔软的内壁都会让良太郎忍不住颤抖。双腿发软的他只能靠在桃塔罗斯肩膀上喘息，不断呼出的热气吹过桃塔罗斯的耳边，让桃塔罗斯感觉痒痒的。

不知不觉间，桃塔罗斯感觉到下身传来一阵压迫感，他低头一看，发现良太郎先前搭在肩上的手已经游离到了他的胯间，并隔着裤子轻揉着逐渐起反应的性器。

“良太郎…”良太郎那细长的手指爱抚着桃塔罗斯因为兴奋而变得敏感的下体，从那里传来的电流般快感搅得桃塔罗斯心神不宁，他的气息逐渐变得紊乱，扩张的动作也慢了下来。

“桃塔罗斯…求你了…”良太郎带着哭腔恳求道，他很委屈地咬住下唇，眼角也已经湿润发红，看着他那被快感折磨的样子，桃塔罗斯知道自己也无法再忍不下去了。

将手指从良太郎体内抽离后，桃塔罗斯立刻解开裤链，释放出压迫已久的性器，他随手撸动几下唤醒蓄势待发的欲望，然后抬起良太郎颤抖的双腿，对准那诱人的穴口刺了进去。

“嗯…！”粗大的性器瞬间撑开良太郎的后穴，他的双腿紧紧地缠住桃塔罗斯的腰部，空虚难耐的下身被性器填满带来巨大的快感，良太郎舒服地叹息道。

湿热的穴口紧紧地含住桃塔罗斯的分身，仿佛引诱般地一张一合刺激着敏感的柱体表面。面对如此盛邀的他并没有过多忍耐，而是抬起腰直接往良太郎体内送去。

“啊…啊…”坚挺发硬的阴茎毫不留情地撑开良太郎柔软的内壁，一次次顶弄着敏感点都会让他止不住地呻吟起来，覆在阴茎上的黏滑肠液顺流而出，又被再一次抽插送入体内，空气中弥漫着汗液与体液混合的淫糜气味，使桃塔罗斯性欲越发高涨。

仿佛这一切还不够满足，桃塔罗斯干脆环住良太郎的腰，将他从墙上拽了下来。

因为重力而往下掉的良太郎条件反射般地环住桃塔罗斯的脖子，被快感麻痹而变得迟钝的下身瞬间吸入了桃塔罗斯的大半长度。

“呜——！”被桃塔罗斯炽热的柱体贯穿到了前所未有的深度，良太郎仰头尖叫起来，他只感觉眼前一片发白，全身被蹂躏到精神恍惚，除了接受快感外什么都不剩。

肉体碰撞带来的刺激让桃塔罗斯仿佛失去了理智，他低吼着，往良太郎体内深处更加激烈地反复抽送。

“啊…桃塔罗斯…”下身被肏弄到没有知觉的良太郎只能抱着桃塔罗斯的脖子接受着一波波猛烈冲击。身前未被抚慰的阴茎已经变得肿胀发红，随着抽插的节奏不断上下摩擦着，铃口溢出的少量精液将桃塔罗斯的衣服染上白浊。

“良太郎…一起…”感觉到自身的欲望逐渐积累，桃塔罗斯喘息地喊道，他不停在良太郎体内冲撞着，渴望寻求快感的释放。

“嗯…！”随着桃塔罗斯的一声低哼，温暖黏湿的液体瞬间射入了良太郎体内。良太郎只感觉全身一阵痉挛袭过，然后尖叫着迎来了高潮。

等到良太郎再次醒来的时候，他发现自己躺在柔软的床上，身上已经换好了干净的衣服，仿佛先前发生过的激烈性事只是一个梦。

“哟，你醒了啊。”桃塔罗斯光着膀子走了进来，身上雾气缭绕的他似乎刚刚洗完澡。

“我…我又失控了吗…”良太郎按住自己发痛的太阳穴努力地回忆道，但先前的记忆已经变得模糊不清。良太郎只记得自己因为体力不支而倒下，然后在极度饥饿的状态下而不停索求快感，那副疯狂的模样，良太郎根本不敢相信是自己。

“没什么大不了的，这次也是辛苦你了。”桃塔罗斯跳上床，悠闲地躺在良太郎身边。“只是可能对那群家伙瞒不住了。”

桃塔罗斯所指的“那群家伙”，就是最近一起战斗的伙伴，自己能被选中成为电王，阻止异魔神破坏过去，良太郎一直都觉得挺奇妙的。

“不过总有一天，是要和他们说明真相的吧。”良太郎苦笑道。虽然他一直都想和其他人坦白自己身份，但每次都被桃塔罗斯否决了。

“这种事我当然知道。”桃塔罗斯赌气似的翻了个身嘟囔道。良太郎望向他因为呼吸上下起伏的后背，仿佛在沉思什么。

虽然不知道桃塔罗斯这么做的目的，但良太郎知道桃塔罗斯一定是有着他的考虑。

“桃塔罗斯，谢谢你。”过了一会儿，良太郎突然开口道。

“谢什么？”桃塔罗斯感觉莫名其妙，他转过身来，一脸疑惑地看着良太郎。

而沉默不语的良太郎只是微笑着抱住桃塔罗斯，然后埋在他的胸口上，沉浸在那令人安心的气味中。

今后会发生什么都还是个未知数。但至少，他想珍惜现在在桃塔罗斯怀里的温暖。

“什…什么啊…”虽然不知道良太郎想表达什么，但他还是紧紧环住了良太郎的腰，下巴抵在良太郎的头上，然后闭上眼沉沉睡去。

寂静的夜里只剩下两人平稳的呼吸声。


End file.
